tttefandomcom-20200213-history
'Arry and Bert
'Arry and Bert *'Class:' BR Class 08 *'Designer: '''British Railways *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, and Horwich *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph ''Arry''' and Bert are two gruff Diesel twins who work for the Sodor Ironworks at the smelters. As of the twelfth season, they appear to be based at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio 'Arry and Bert are simply downright villainous troublemakers. They have been known to attempt to scrap Stepney, make Percy and James "middle engines", and make the engines believe Neville was planning to bump them. They also tease Henry because of the the special coal he has to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". According to merchandise bios, they also wish to scrap Oliver. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. Although at first they had a heartened dislike for steam engines, they appear to have grown accustomed to their smoke-puffing companions. Basis 'Arry and Bert are BR Class 08 shunters. Their models were repainted from Splatter and Dodge's after the filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts and rears and yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale ('Arry or Bert; UK/US; fourteenth season onwards) * William Hope ('Arry or Bert; UK/US; fourteenth season onwards) Trivia * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. * 'Arry and Bert were made into CGI for the CGI test episode, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. * In some merchandising the twins are named "Iron 'Arry" and "Iron Bert". * 'Arry and Bert's Hornby models have Splatter and Dodge's faces. * The metallic release of 'Arry and Bert in Take-Along has a spelling error on the character card: it reads "'Arr'''t and Bert". * Some merchandise bios and even the Thomas and Friends website say 'Arry and Bert are called "The Grim Messengers of Doom" because of their grim job of melting down engines. * The 1998 official website called 'Arry and Bert "the Yellow Diesels". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * TrackMaster * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel (discontinued) * My First Thomas ('Arry only) * My Thomas Story Library * De Agostini Gallery File:StepneyGetsLost1.jpg File:MiddleEngine2.jpg|'Arry File:MiddleEngine9.jpg|Bert File:MiddleEngine7.jpg|'Arry and Bert with James File:FergusBreakstheRules1.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle30.png File:'ArryandBert.png|Arry and Bert in Calling All Engines File:CallingAllEngines62.jpg File:CallingAllEngines54.jpg|'Arry, Daisy, and Mavis File:CallingAllEngines40.jpg File:CallingAllEngines13.jpg|'Arry and Bert push trucks File:CallingAllEngines14.jpg|'Arry and Bert with Percy and Thomas File:Arry'swheels.png|Arry's wheels File:ArryandBert'stop.png File:Bert'scab.png|Bert's cab File:ThomasandtheNewEngine1.jpg File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese4.png File:Don'tGoBack21.png|'Arry and Bert in season 12 File:VictorSaysYes6.png|'Arry and Bert in the fourteenth season File:Henry'sHappyCoal32.jpg|Arry and Bert with Henry in the fifteenth season File:Ol'WheezyWobbles26.png File:CGIBert.png|Bert in the CGI test of Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Arry and Bert's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:OriginalHornby'ArryandBert.png|Original Hornby File:HornbyArry.PNG|Hornby 'Arry File:HornbyBert.PNG|Hornby Bert File:LearningCurveWoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|Take-Along File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|TrackMaster Bert File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|TrackMaster 'Arry File:ERTL'Arry.jpg|ERTL 'Arry File:ERTLBert.jpg|ERTL Bert File:'ArryandBertStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:BR Class 08 Category:North Western Railway Category:Antagonists